


Putting The Pieces Together

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: My English paper that I wanted to see what other people think.I know that Gibbs has lost his wife so this isn't really accurate to the N.C.I.S story line but it's set years before so oh well. The title is just the title of our 'project'.





	Putting The Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

hlp000call!  
From Abby  
2:05pm  
Wot r u on about, *hlp000call*?   
From Ziva  
2:06pm  
Dear diary,  
I should have known immediately that something was wrong, Abby always texted back straight away.  
Criminal On The Loose  
At around 2:30pm the 4th June 2008 Abby Sciuto age 16 was found raped and murdered in a desolate alley in Traralgon.  
If anyone knows anything please contact Police at 55637429.  
A reward will be offered for any information that leads to an arrest.   
Dear diary,  
Tony came over today, he wants to help he just doesn’t know how. Mean while I’m trying to make McGee feel better. Today I have to go to the Police station to tell them when I saw Abby last since so far I’m the last one to have seen her.  
Police Report  
4:15pm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs attending:  
Gibbs: So; when did you see Abby last?  
Ziva: About midday we had lunch and went shopping.  
Gibbs: About?  
Ziva: Well sorry! I didn’t exactly look at my watch and go its 12:05 and I’m leaving Abby alone at the mall.  
Gibbs: Don’t give me attitude! I’m sorry for you’re loss but...  
Ziva: NO! You’re not *sob sob* you’ve never lost anyone before have you?  
Gibbs: Well; not exactly, no.  
Ziva: Well then don’t tell me how to feel. You can take you’re fake apology and shove it up you’re.....  
Gibbs: That’s quite enough!  
Ziva: I’m leaving  
Gibbs:No one’s keeping you here!  
End report 4:17pm 

 

Dear Mr and Mrs David,  
I am writing in relation to your daughter Ziva. I understand that loosing her best friend Abby can’t have been easy but she just sits in class and looks out the window. I would highly recommend that she sees a councillor.  
Signed Mr Anthony DiNardo

Dear diary,  
I haven’t written in 2 weeks but everything’s just been so hectic with Abbs’ funeral and all. Apparently McGee and Tony got pretty much the same letter. But I don’t need counselling!   
I got over Kate’s death and I’ll get over this!  
Criminal On The Loose  
At around 2:30pm on Saturday the 3rd of June 2007 Caitlin ‘Kate’ Todd age 15 was found raped and murdered in a desolate alley in Traralgon. Police ask that anyone with information contact the Police at 55637429. A reward will be offered to any relevant information that leads to an arrest.   
Dear diary,  
I’m training for my black belt in Karate. The more I think about Abby and Kate’s death the more they seem to have in common. (I wonder if that Special Agent Gibbs’ has worked it out yet.) I mean the time, the place even the cause both strangled and raped. I swear if I ever get my hands on the guy who did this I’m going to shoot all his ball and socket joints and wait for him to die of blood loss and if that doesn’t work I’ll shoot him in the throat so he’ll definitely bleeds to death!  
Black Belt Certificate  
This certifies that Ziva David is a black belt in Karate.

Signed  
RChase JMicheals  
Robert Chase Jillian Michaels  
Program Co-ordinator Trainer

 

Dear diary,  
I FINALLY got my black belt in Karate! My trainer, Jillian said I’m one of the strongest people she’s ever met. Life’s gong on but McGee’s permanently sad or angry. I just wish that everything could go back to the way it used to be. Everyone one happy and more importantly, alive!  
Dr Allison Cameron  
Prescription for: 5HT  
RPTS: 3  
Guardian chemist Traralgon  
ACameron  
Dear diary,  
I saw McGee taking pills today at lunch when he left I looked in his bag I mean if he’s on drugs I’ve got to help him. But it’s worse then I feared, he’s on Bi-polar meds. I’ve been debating ever since I found out on whether to tell Tony, he’s always made fun of McGee, though I’ve got to admit it is rather funny or at least; was. I talked to McGee he said that he knew he was Bi-polar but only slightly but Abby’s death caused it to surface, majorly! 

McGee: Ziva *pant pant*  
Ziva: McGee, are you ok?  
McGee: I, just need someone to talk to.  
Ziva: I’ll be right over!  
McGee: NO; no..... I *pant pant* I just can’t do this anymore. Abby and I we just *beep beep beep* 

Dear dairy,  
I don’t know what to say except, another one bites the dust. McGee hung himself, with his lucky tie too. (Not so lucky anymore.) Life lately just seems to be a series of down hill slopes. It’s just Tony and I left.

Ziva: Tony  
Tony: Yeah  
Ziva: Mc....Mc....McGee hung himself *sob sob*  
Tony: Se...Seriously?  
Ziva: Tony; everyone we care about is dieing! Tony, I love you so much! Never leave me.  
Tony; I won’t Ziva, I promise. 

Dear diary,  
McGee’s dead. I don’t usually write a diary but it just seems like I should. Ziva’s not coping well at all she always seems to be the last person to talk to our dead friends behind her sadness is a great amount of guilt, survivors’ guilt. I just wish I could help her. She’s one of those people who builds brick walls around themselves to protect them but it’s hurting her. Not letting anyone is killing her inside. Her spirit, and it’s killing me watching her self destruct. If she goes like McGee I......I don’t honestly know what I’ll do.

1st June  
Dear diary,  
I’m trying to stay focussed but in 2 days it’ll be 2 years exactly since Kate died and in 3 days 1 year since Abbs’ died. Every now and then I see something and I go and turn around to tell them something but they’re not there, I know that, they’re buried in Pine Boxes in the Hazelwood cemetery! Abby’s case went cold just over 3 months ago now, I swear if I ever meet the guy who did this to them I will shoot him, but not in the heart, no, I’ll make him suffer! But why should I bother living I’m just wasting resources, air, food, water. It just seems like I’m a ‘waste’.

Dear diary,  
Ziva has been so spaced lately. She ignores everything I say and the suddenly breaks into tears. It’s painful to watch, really painful she needs help. I’m afraid of what’ll happen if she doesn’t get the help she needs!

Dear diary,  
I just can’t focus anymore. In one day in one stinking day it’ll be 2 years since Kate died. It’s one of those things that just suddenly hit’s you in the face that people you’ve known since you could remember are dead, and I just can’t shake the feeling that it’s my fault! Why them, why not me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did this happen to such, such lovely people?  
Dear diary,  
Today Tony and I laid flowers for Kate. It was hard and another reminder that Tony and I are alone; forever. It feels like I’m getting stabbed in the heart, permanently.

Dear diary,  
Today we laid flowers for Abby. Not only is she dead but we don’t know who killed her, or Kate. I wish we could lay them to rest. I don’t know if I can survive this. It just hurts even more everyday. Maybe the pain shouldn’t go away but, it shouldn’t get worse! 

Tony: Have you seen Ziva she just ran off after lunch?  
Ziva’s mother: No, she said she’d be spending the rest of the day with you.  
Well.......um thanks anyway. 

Dear diary,  
I ran off after lunch. Tony he, he, I just couldn’t be with him. I ran off into an alley and this man appeared, he said his name was Ari, Ari Haswari. He attacked me luckily I’d been wearing the spiked bracelet that Abby gave me. Together with that and my first year black belt skills I hurt him, bad, he told me, he told me everything how he’d killed Abbey and Kate. He left alive but only barely. He left in a critical condition, at least 10 bones broken and internal bleeding. Tony found me I wish he hadn’t Ari was half dead when Tony showed up he said that I shouldn’t lower myself to his level but I could never be as low as him, no one could ever be as low as him! Tony convinced me though, he always’ had my back, he’s such a good friend. But at least now I know what I want to be when I grow up, a special agent. So no one can ever do this again! Special agent David has a ring to it. I wonder if my partner could be Special agent DiNozzo.


End file.
